marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Obsession
| image =X-Men Obsession.jpg | date = September 24, 1994 | ep_num = 35 | writer = Adam Gilad | director = | guest = | prev = No Mutant is an Island | next = Longshot }} Archangel becomes obsessed with defeating Apocalypse. Has he finally found the way to defeat the immortal mutant? Story Warren Worthington III aka Archangel is determined to destroy Apocalypse out of vengeance for turning him into a slave on Muir Island. He hires scientists and archaeologists to discover any known weaknesses of Apocalypse, but they are unable to find any. Archangel bitterly refuses to believe it and refuses to let anyone leave until he finds the answer he wants. Suddenly one of his men gives him a scroll saying that Apocalypse can be destroyed by piercing the back of his neck in the right place. Vengeance brewing in his heart, Archangel sets off to find him on Liberty Island. He finds him rising above the waters and fights him, but is unsuccessful. At the X-Men mansion, Cerebre identifies to them a mysterious vessel above the ocean. The X-Men are wondering how it got there when Cerebre then monitors the activity going on on Liberty Island and the X-Men go to investigate and save Archangel before Apocalypse kills him. After the X-Men battle Apocalypse, he flees and the X-Men take Archangel back to the mansion. The others are convinced that Archangel's vengeful recklessness is going to get him killed and those with him. But Rogue who absorbed some of Archangel's energy in a previous encounter is convinced that he is still the same old Warren Worthington. The X-Men discuss how they can still defeat Apocalypse despite his immortality. They discover that the ship they found actually belongs to the monstrous mutant with weapons that they can use against him. Rogue attends to Archangel's wounds. He asks Rogue to help him fight Apocalypse. Suddenly the other X-Men appear and tell them of their plan, but Archangel refuses to listen and leaves. Rogue follows him, despite Gambit's warnings and the rest of the X-Men continue without them. They find the ship, but there is an alarm that sets it on self destruct, however the ship organizes a tactic to save them and they succeed. Archangel and Rogue fight Apocalypse at a fairground where millions of innocent people would be killed in the fight. Gambit appears and tries to stop them. Apocalypse knowing about the other X-Men on his ship goes to stop them with Rogue, Archangel and Gambit following. When he arrives they manage to trap him in an indestructible force field. Archangel appears and in a state of uncontrollable rage destroys the computer generating the force field refusing to have his pleasure of vengeance taken away from him. Apocalypse then activates an override code turning the ship against them. Beast however discovers a stone tablet which can override Apocalypse's override. Apocalypse is trapped in a force field again, then imprisoned in a giant spaceship. The ship itself is slowly dying due to Archangel's destruction of the controls and uses the last of it's energy to help Beast rescue the others. They flee in the Blackbird before the whole ship is destroyed. Apocalypse still inside the other spaceship flies off into deep space vowing that he would return. Back on the Blackbird, the ship tells Beast that Apocalypse will not be gone forever, but they are safe for a while. Cyclops then berates Archangel for allowing his vengeful behavior to put them all in danger. Archangel refuses to listen and feels betrayed when even Rogue tells him that there is nothing more that can be done to Apocalypse. He flees, vowing that he will destroy Apocalypse one day. Rogue apologizes to the others for allowing Archangel's behavior to get out of hand and not listening to Gambit. The ship finally falls into the sea and sinks beneath the surface and says goodbye with a tearful Beast saying goodbye back as the tablet shuts down forever. Quotes "I'll follow him to the ends of the Earth through production's fire until he breaths blood and rolls over, SPLIT, BROKEN, FINISHED!" :-'Angel' "When he returns, I will be here waiting!" "Next time you can wait alone. Your unthinking vengeance nearly destroyed all of us!" :-'Angel' and Cyclops Trivia Goofs Continuity Background Reaction External Links *Marvel Animated Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Category:X-Men Episodes